


Kurt Responds to an Ask (2)

by perry_avenue



Series: Finding My Voice - A Sweet DREAMers Blog [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, DACA, Immigrant Rights, M/M, Sweet DREAMers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perry_avenue/pseuds/perry_avenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt Hummel responds to a second ask, and we learn what motivates him to write about immigrant rights and what Blaine thinks of Kurt’s new blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kurt Responds to an Ask (2)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of “Finding My Voice: A Sweet DREAMers Blog”
> 
> Huge thanks to my wonderful beta, [flowerfan ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfan/pseuds/flowerfan)
> 
> To view the actual blog on Tumblr, go to [ dreamingally.tumblr.com ](http://dreamingally.tumblr.com)

  
  
[ Source: The Dream Is Now Profile Picture](http://www.thedreamisnow.org/take-action)  


dreamingally

_Anonymous asked dreamingally_

_Really like your new blog (I’m learning a lot!) but is LOVEOML okay with you posting about immigration issues when it’s so personal for him as well as for you?_

Hi Anon! 

Thanks for your question. LoveOML is 100% in support of these posts. He texts me hugs and kisses every time there’s a new one. Of course, I prefer real hugs and kisses to his texts, but that’s a topic for a different kind of post!

Immigrant rights is certainly personal for LoveOML, as it is for me. Can you imagine if the laws changed and he was deported? That’s a nightmare we both try very hard not to dwell on. How could our country not want someone who attends college full-time, works legally, gives money to his family to help support them, is a student leader, and is admired by so many who know him? He has never committed a single criminal act in his life, but people want to toss him and others like him out of the country? It boggles my mind when I hear that on the news.

But we’re compelled to speak out. He’s spoken publicly about his immigration status, and this blog lets me publicly support him. We need as many positive voices as possible to counter all the negativity that’s out there about immigrants and immigrant rights. That’s why we want as many people as possible talking about immigrant rights, to give LoveOML and others like him the ability to be full participants in society. The benefits are all positive for our entire community. Immigrants, including DACA-mented immigrants, are our friends, colleagues, and family members, who work in professional, technical, agricultural and service fields that touch our lives every day. They are already an integral part of this nation. They deserve to have the legal right to stay.

I refuse to let LoveOML, and others like him, be punished simply for, as someone else put it, the crime of having been born somewhere else.

So that’s why I do this, to engage as many people as I can in a dialog on the topic, to support laws that will help someone like LoveOML, who came here as a small child, stay here. I plan to work on voter registration drives to be sure as many citizens as possible have their voices heard in the next Presidential election, especially new Americans.

I’d write more, but LoveOML is here, and he says he wants me to finish so he can kiss me because he’s so proud of me. How can I say no to a request like that?

Ask dreamingally a question

Tags: #immigrant rights #DREAMers #DACA

December 5, 2015

12 notes

Immlawisthebestlaw reblogged this and added – we’ll be organizing voter registrations soon, I’ll be in touch!  
immlawisthebestlaw liked this  
troublesdownthedrain liked this  
gemoftheocean reblogged this from marcopolo  
wishingwellinthewell liked this  
queenislife reblogged this  
Iliketorocktheboat reblogged this from livingthepinoylife  
marcopolo reblogged this from livingthepinoylife  
sapphogoddess reblogged this from DREAMingAlly  
socphd-geek liked this  
livingthepinoylife said – come back here! I wasn't finished yet.  
livingthepinoylife reblogged this from DREAMingAlly and added – I couldn’t have said it better myself!  
dreamingally posted this

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments are very important to me. I would love to hear from you!


End file.
